Un silencioso amor
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: ¡¡¡Capitulo 7! Todo se puede si confías en los demás y sobre todo en ti mismo... POR FAVOR REVIEWS! [Shino Hana] La batalla ya comenzo! ¡¡Equipo Konoha! yeha!
1. Tu regreso

**konnishiwa queridisimos lectores... esta era una historia ya antes escrita por mi, solo que la modifique casi a un 100porciento, en donde dice Hanna Hizumy no aclare del todo hay cosas que se iran descubriendo a traves de los capitulos asi que si les interesa leanle!!!, los personajes ya conosidos no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama... blablabla...e...t...c...**

**Hanna Hizumy** es mi personaje en este fic es una chica de 15 años aproximadamente de habilidades extraordinarias tiene una técnica especial que se revela en un encuentro contra un tipo no identificado del sonido, ella tiene la apariencia de una chica mayor a lo que no aparenta su edad, por eso **Kakashi** se confunde por que cree que se enamora de ella y de sus habilidades es una chica que aparenta tener unos 18-19 años de edad, pero no es así, solo que tiene mucha experiencia en combate y varios jutsus de su invención...

**Fisico**: ella tiene cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y con mechones largos hasta el pecho con terminaciones en rojo con ojos color azul verdoso, cuerpo como el de Haruno Sakura solo que pocos centimetros mas alta

**Historia:** proviene de la aldea escondida entre la hierva... la historia de su vida es que ella proviene de una familia reducida debido a que su madre murió cuando ella nació, su padre era un ninja no muy fuerte pero inteligente en batalla, pero este a la muerte de su esposa se desquisio y su abuela se hizo cargo de ella y cuando Hanna tenia 6 años de edad este se suicido frente a ella debido a su locura, pero sin antes decirle "te amo" quedo huérfana de padre y madre... Hizumy quiso superarse y decidió entrenar y hacerse fuerte por su cuenta, aunque tiene las habilidades de un chunnin experimentado no esta graduada ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre usa el protector de la aldea escondida entre la hierva que perteneció a su padre... eso quiere decir que tiene todo solo gracias a ella, que según ella es todo lo que necesita...

**Personalidad:** es de una chica muy cerrada cuando desconfía de una persona, cuando toma confianza es una chica sumamente divertida, algo parecida a Naruto pero no tanto, no exageremos, se lleva muy bien con el tanto que parecieran mas que amigos pero ni el ni ella están interesados..., bueno al principio es muy difícil ganarse su confianza, el unico que la tiene es Naruto, pero los demas, simplemente su respeto...

* * *

**_Cap.1- Tu regreso... bienvenido_**

Era un día igual al de hace dos años, en Konoha, se encontraban reunidos 7 de los 9 novatos, que ya no eran unos niños sino unos fuertes y crecidos Shinobis y Kuniochis,y junto a ellos sus primeros maestros Kakashi,Kurenai, el sol apenas empezaba a ocultarse, era un hermoso atardecer... y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando...

**Sak-** Kakashi-sensei...  
**Kk**- hee... ¿que sucede?  
**Sak**- sabe ¿cuando...regresa... Na-naruto?- _al aver terminado su pregunta una chica de largos cabellos, ojos plata, se entristecio, bajando la mirada, solo una persona noto su cambio deexpresion, pero fue una persona tan callada que no dijo nada... _

**Kk-** no...no lo se Sakura...  
**Sak**- ho... esta bien...- _simplemente sonrie...intentando ocultar la desilucion a la respuesta obtenida  
_**Kk**- demo...  
**Sak**- si?  
**Kk**- Ten en mente... que regresará- _y desaparece en un remolino de tierra_...

Y así todos se fueron separando pero la primera en irse fue la Hyuuga, iba pensando, en, en, en ese rubio escandaloso al cual le pertenece su corazon... cuando...

- Hinata- san...  
**Hin-** hee- _se detiene y se gira para ver quien era_- Shino-sama... demo ¿que sucede?  
**Shino-** no estes triste... volvera... -_la chica se sonroja, y sonrie...  
_**Hina- **Hai!! arigatou Shino sama!!! )...- _el chico desaparecio, mientras Hinata llegaba a su casa..._

Ya habían pasado las horas, era una linda noche con una gran luna llena, todo se encontraba en total calma escepto en una habitación de la mansion Hyuuga, pues la sucesora del clan, la linda chica ojiplateada, se encontraba recostada... soñando, pero algo la atormentaba, se movía de un lado a otro, como si intentase despertar, con los movimientos tan bruscos que hacia, tiraba todo a su alcance... 

Al parecer soñaba con la persona a la que ama, al parecer un chico rubio, pero el no esta solo, junto a el un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos... pero ambos le daban la espalda... ella solo decia una y otra, y otra vez...

**Hina**- Naru...Naruto-kun...

pero en su sueño su edad era de 12 /13 años, cabello oscuro y corto y esos ojos plateados tan distintivos de ella, pero que reflejaban una extrema tristeza y unas enormes ganas de llorar...

**Hina**- ¡¡¡Naruto-kun!!!

Gritaba, pero el rubio no respondia, la ignoraba, caminaba derecho, con aquel hombre, hasta cruzar una enorme puerta...  
**Hina**- Naruto ¡¡¡Naruto-kuuuun!!!

Imploraba que con tan solo un llamado volteara, la mirara, le sonriera, tan solo se despidiera, pero no, no hubo nada, solo las puertas se iban cerrando dejandola en una, en una fría oscuridad, todo negro, nada claro a su alrededor...

**Hina**- Naruto-kun... onegai... no te vallas, por favor... Naruto..kun...yo... yo...¡¡¡yo te necesito Naruto kun!!!  
decia, gritaba, con su voz quebrada, su corazon hecho añicos, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya se habia marchado... cayo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, para tapar esas lagrimas que recorrian su blanco rostro... 

Cuando... despierta de golpe... con lagrimas en sus mejillas... -Naruto kun!!- dijo con una voz tierna, esperando encontrarlo con la mirada... pero tan solo... fue un sueño...

**Hinata en sus adentros-** "solo fue un sueño, un recuerdo, una pesadilla... otra vez..."-_ limpio su rostro_...

La Hyuuga se dejo caer hacia el colchon, mientras miraba el techo... y se figuraba su rostro... el rostro de un niño... una tierna mirada con unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esas marcas en su piel, en forma de bigotes que lo hacian tan unico... y su pelo... esos mechones dorados...

**Hinata para sus adentros-** "Naruto kun... ¿donde estarás¿pensaras un poco en mi¿como te encuentras Naruto...Naruto kun?"  
en ese intante comenzo a vagar en sus recuerdos...- "la primera ves que te vi... fue en mi primer día en la academia, y desde ese dia no te e podido sacar de mis pensamientos... como quisiera tener el valor... para... para porder decirte... lo que siento... lo que siento por ti... Naruto kun..."

La chica seguia pensando en aquel rubio cuando llaman a la puerta...

**Hina**- adelante...  
En eso entra una jovencita con el mismo tipo de ojos que Hinata  
**Hina-** que sucede Hanabi?  
**Han-** Hermana, nuestro padre, neji sama y yo estamos esperandote para deayunar... y papa se esta desesperando  
**Hina-** esta bien... ahora voy...  
La chica se uso de pie mientras su hermana menor salia de la habitacion... se puso una blusa negra y un short de lickra de un tono grisaseo... se hizo una coleta completa y salio de la habitacion...

Estando en el comedor...  
**Hina-** padre... buen dia...-_ haciendo una reverencia_  
**Hias-**toma asiento...  
**Hina**- hai!  
La chica se sento... junto a su hermano de rama... al lado derecho de su padre enfrente de su hermana...

**Neji**-¿porque tardaste tanto en despertar nii-san?  
**Hina**- tuve una pesadilla...  
**Neji-** nuevamente?  
**Hina-** hai...

Asi desayunaron hasta que Hiashi sama... hablo...  
**Hias**-Hinata  
**Hina-** si padre?  
**Hias-** quiero que entrenes junto a tu hermana esta tarde  
**Hina-** esta bien padre...

Llego la hora de entrenar, Hinata y su hermana se dirigian hacia las afueras de Konoha... rumbo al bosque... llegaron a las cascadas...  
**Hina-** Hanabi... entrenaremos sobre el agua ¿de acuerdo?  
**Han-** Hai...  
Las dos Hyuuga se quedaron en algo comodo y enfocaron su chackra en sus pies y empezaron a practicar...

En Ichiraku Ramens Food... se encontraba Sakura junto a Konohamaru

**Kon-** sakura nii chan...  
**Sak-** si¿que pasa konohamaru?  
**Kon**- regresara Naruto nii san pronto??  
**Sak-** no lo se...  
En el rostro del crecido niño, se notaba una leve tristeza... a lo que Sakura agrego las mismas palabras que le dijo Kakashi sensei  
**Sak**-pero...  
**Kon**- si??  
**Sak-** ten en mente que regresara!!- _sonrio tiernamente _  
**Kon-** arigatou gosaimasu Sakura nii chan... nn  
**Sak-** por nada...

Paso poco mas de una hora y exactamente eran las 3 de la tarde... Sakura y Konohamaru tenian rato de haber separado sus caminos, Hinata y Hanabi acababan de terminar su entrenamiento... en un lugar del bosque donde se encontraban las Hyuuga

**Per1-** ya estamos cerca!!!  
**Per2/3**- si si pero no te pongas como loco...  
**Per1-** demo... vere a todos mis amigos otra ves!!  
**Per3-**si... lo se... pero... venimos viejando desde muy lejos y aun no te cansas  
**Per1**- claro que no  
**Per2**- por que eres tan efucivo ¬¬  
**Per1-** por que asi soy ¡¡de veras!!

Unas chicas que estaban por halli, alcanzaron a escuchar ese ¡¡de veras!! tan alegre, tanto que a una le sono muy familiar...

**Chic1-** devo estar alusinando...  
**Chic2-** claro que no estas alusinando...  
**Chic1**- entonces...es...e...s...e-l...  
**Chic2**- claro que si Hinata ¡¡vamos!!

Hanabi jalo a Hinata y salieron corriendo hacia donde escucharon las voces... pero no nadie en el camino... bajaron la velocidad iban caminando... mirujiando de lado a lado... tardaron como 10 minutos en llegar a la entrada de la aldea... y fueron con los vijilantes...

**Han-** ¿algun recien llegado?  
**Vig1**- pues... solo tres personas ...  
**Hinata-** etto...y ¿eran ...?- _no logro terminar_...  
**Vig2-** uno era un chica... no tenia banda... y un chico su banda era de aqui...  
**Han-** es el ¡¡vamos!!

Hanabi salio corriendo llevando consigo Hinata casi a rastras... pero hinata no se como le hizo pero se detuvo en seco...  
**Han**-¿que pasa?  
**Hina**-etto... si...no...es el...?...  
**Han**- tiene que ser...  
Hinata casi soltando el llanto...- y-y si no...  
**Han-** nunca pierdas las esperanzas hermana...  
**Hina-** Han-hanabi...  
**Han-** anda caminemos...

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando... buscando por cada rincon sin lograr nada...  
**Hina**- te lo dije...  
**Han-** yo te lo dije a ti... - señalando hacia Ichiraku...  
**Hina-** ese no es na- narut..o...  
**Han-** pero el es con quien el se fue...  
**Hina-** entonces ¿el...el...tambi-en... regre...so?  
**Han**- hai!! bueno nnU supongo  
**Hina**- mejor...voi a buscar a Sakura Chan...  
**Han**- te acompaño...  
**Hina**- no... ya voy sola...  
**Han**- de acuerdo...

Se separaron... Hinata iba pensando muchas cosas... como en que le diria a Naruto si fuese el... y que haria si no fuera el... llego a casa de Sakura y dio unos leves golpes a la puerta... bajo la mirada y en el momento en que le abrieron la puerta... empezo a hablar pero al levantar la mirada...

**Hina**- hee... Saku...O////O  
**???-** hola!!... sakura te buscan!!!  
**Hina**-...O/////O  
**???-¿**como te llamas?  
**Hina**-...O//////O  
**???-** ¿te sientes bien? (que linda chica... esos...ojos... donde los he visto...)  
**Hina**-...ha...i...O/////O  
**Saku**- he ¿quien es?...- asomandose- Hola Hinata¿que pasa?  
**???-**H-I-N-A-T-A!!!!!!!! O.Ô  
**Hina**-...h...a...i...naru...t-o...k..un...n///n  
**Naru**- con razon!  
**Saku-** ¿que Naruto?  
**Naru-** esos lindos ojos los habia visto en algun lado nn!!!!  
**Hina**- o/////o (lindos... ojos???)  
**Saku**- etto... Hinata- picarona- ¿no vas a decirle nada a Naruto?  
**Naru-** de que?  
**Hina**-...O/////////O  
Saku- hinata!!!nn

En eso la peliazul se desploma en el piso...  
**NaruSaku**- ¡¡hinata!!  
Naruto toma en brazos a hinata y la mete a casa de Sakura... la acuesta en el sofa... empieza a medio reaccionar con los ojos entreabiertos...  
Hina- bien...ve...nido...Nar...uto...kun... n///n

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer cap... hay me dejan reviews a ver que les parecio...**

Un comentario... ¿ya vieron los trailers de la cuarta peli de Naruto?  
sinceramente yo parecia fuente... cada que lo veo no dejo de llorar... 

**Para aquellos que no lo hayan visto visiten y en buscador "search" pongan  
Trailes cuarta pelicula de Naruto... sinceramente se impactaran al igual que yo... tengo shock  
severo... y necesito... una dotacion de por vida de Klinex **

**pero bueno, para aquellos que lean este fic dejen reviews y si quieren saber mas de mi**

**aqui les dejo mi msn: bueno sayo y de veras ¡¡dejen review!!**


	2. Relatos

**Konnishiwa queridos lectores ¡¡Zory chan!! gracias por tu review... Bueno, bueno, este es el segundo capitulo que subire XD... pero antes va un extra del anterior ¿sale?... es que apenas se me a ocurrido hoy, bueno espero les guste...**

* * *

_**Extra Cap 1**_

En eso la peliazul se desploma en el piso...  
**NaruSaku**- ¡¡hinata!!  
Naruto toma en brazos a hinata y la mete a casa de Sakura... la acuesta en el sofa... empieza a medio reaccionar con los ojos entreabiertos...  
**Hina-** bien...ve...nido...Nar...uto...kun... n///n -

**_----------------POV hinata------------------_**  
**Hina- **Na-ruto... kun_...- en los pensamientos de la Hyuuga se empzaba a formar una persona, la misma persona que llacia en sus sueños, un niño rubio que la miraba con unos lindos y grandes ojos azules, y una gran sonriza en su rostro y esas pequeñas marcas en el antes mencionado rostro del chico... poco a poco esa imagen fue creciendo... los mismos rasgos la misma sonriza, los mismos ojos, las mismas marcas en forma e bigotes (**x3 haaa!! me encanta**!!!) solo que, mas alto mas crecido... mas maduro (**aparentemente n.n** ), es decir, sus rasgos faciales ya no eran los de un niño... _

**Hina**- bien..venido Naruto kun... n///n

_**---------------fin del POV de hina-----------** _

En el rostro de la peliazul, se notaba una felicidad en una gran saonriza y un rosado en sus mejillas...  
**Naru**- _que linda se ve Hinata_...- pensaba el rubio

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Relatos... **

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Hinata no dejaba de soñar, así que la pelirosa y el rubio, salieron a caminar y aprovechando comprar algo para comer... Así que cuando la Hyuuga se desperto... no encontro a nadie en la casa "aparentemente"

**Hina- **¡¡Sak-ura chan... Na-ruto kun!!...  
Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, solo un ruido proveniente de la cocina, y decidio dar un vistazo...  
**Hina- **¿Sakura chan?...- _no habia nadie, solo la puerta del refrigerador abierta, tambalendose un poco... decidio cerrarla pero el cuerpo de alguien no la dejo...  
_**Hina- **haa!!... go-gomene!!... demo... ¿quien eres?...- _no recibio respuesta alguna...la chica solo la miraba como bicho raro, y comindo una banana... hasta que una voz..._

- sunombre es Hanna Hizumy...  
**Hina-** ...o///o  
**Hanna-** ¡¡naruto san_!!- la chica se avalanza contra el rubio y lo abraza tiernamente aun con la banana pero en su mano... causando el sonrojar del uzumaki, hasta que una pelirosa entro a la cocina quedando con los ojos como plato... al ver tal escena... Hinata sonrojadizima con cara de WATH y la venita exaltada, Naruto con las mejillas de un rojo carmesi, y la chica rara "Hanna" abrazando a Naruto con una banana en las manos... _

**Saku- **esto... Naruto ¿son pareja?  
**Naru**- no ¡¡de veras!! para nada... solo soy, digo, digo somos amigos ¡¡de veras!! - _sin quitarse a la chica de ensima  
_**Saku**- si tu lo dices ¬¬U- _la Hyuuga solo dio un suspiro, de alivio_...  
**Naru-** ¡¡comamos!!  
**HinaSaku**- ¡¡hai!!  
**Hanna**- ... -.-

Los cuatro salieron de la cocina y ya estaba la mesa puesta, (_NOTA: la había puesto Sakura un rato antes de que entrara a la cocina_) habia ramen para comer¿se nota quien compro la comida?... así los cuatro se sentaron Naruto frente a Sakura y Hinata frente a Hanna, así comieron platicando cosas sin sentido, ese obvio era naruto, Sakura reia y Hinata solo miraba de reojo al rubio hiperactivo de la hoja con un sonrojado intenso, Hanna comia sin quitarle la vista a las dos chicas con una mirada tipo Shikamaru...

Paso un buen rato, hasta que Uzumaki acabo de comer, y así los cuatro pasaron a la sala, habia tres sofas uno doble y los restantes eran sencillos el Uzumaki se sento en el doble junto con la Hizumy, Sakura y Hinata cada una en uno sencillo...

**Saku-** bueno, Naruto... empieza a hablar...  
**Naru-** ¿de que?- dijo algo confundido  
**Saku-** ¿quien es ella? y ¿por que no habla?- _señalando a la compañera del mismo_  
**Naru- **es una larga historia ¿tienen tiempo?  
_Sakura y Hinata solo accedieron con la cabeza... esta platica comenzo a las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente..._

Así que Naruto empezo a relatar...  
**Naru-** Pues...

Era un día soleado ero-sennin y yo, ibamos como siempre buscando un lugar donde el pudiese ver chicas ¡¡ de veras!! es un viejo pervertido, pero así fue como salio mi Jutsu Sexy mejorado... bueno, bueno... era un dia soleado y ero-sennin y yo estabamos en una aldea pequeña, sin muchas cosas, casi pura gente adulta, uno que otro niño, y varias señoritas que se encargaban de su cuidado tanto de los niños como de los ancianos, yo estaba duro con el entrenamiento, asi que sali fuera de la aldea, para entrenar...

Estaba entrenando duro, duro, para traer a Sasuke de regreso y cumplir mi sueño, jeje... ya me devie¡¡de veras!!, etto... me canse de entrenar y decdidar un paseo al fin era un hermoso bosque y casi no habia personas, y empeca a caminar, hasta que escuche un grito y varias risas, me dirigi corriendo hasta halli, y habia varios tipos al rededor de algo o alguien, y reian a carcajadas, veia que pateaban algo, hasta que se percataron de mi presencia...

**tipo1**- ¿que haces aqui niñato?  
**naru-** no soy ningun niñato...  
**tipo2**- entonces ¿eres el heroe de esta estupida niñata?  
**tipo3**- son tal para cual, una basura ambos... -_rien burlescamente los_ 3

Hag... hay me empece a enfurecer, fue cuando dirigi mi mirada hacia ella, no se le veia el rostro ya que lo tenia cubierto por ambas manos y el piso, estaba echa bolita practicamente, herida, sangrada, temblaba...

**naru-** yo... yo...  
**tipo3**- tu que?  
**naru**- yo jamas perdonare lo que le han echo a esta chica!!

_**interrumpe Sakura...**_  
**Saku-** ¿a poco¡¡Naruto!!  
**Naru-** ¿si?  
**Saku**- no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto has madurado!!  
**Naru-**esto... -//-... continuemos...  
**_sigue el relato..._**

asi que el tipo de calvo me dijo...  
**tipo3-** ¿y tu quien eres?  
**naru**- yo... yo soy -_gritandolo que hasta la chica lo oyo_- ¡¡Naruto Uzumaki!! el mejor ninja de los ninjas algun dia sere e Kage de mi aldea, y hoy ustedes veran mi poder...  
**Los3**- haa!! que miedo- _en modo sarcasmo_... 

Así que yo hice mi tecnica de "multi-clones de sombras" y empece a atacarlos, se defendian muy bien, fueron acabando con cada uno de los clones, pero ningun golpe me dio a mi, ya que yo estaba con la chica... y le dije... "_no temas, estoy aquí para ayudarte_" ella se descubrio el rostro, lo mire, estaba raspado, sucio, sangrado, pero aun asi, me brindo una sonrisa, muy leve pero lo hizo... eso me dio confianza, asi que, entre a la accion mientras ella veia, recargada en el arbol, hasta que me tenian acorralado, pero, en eso oi una vos femenina, que decia "_tecnica de proteccion jutsu protector_" y varias raices salieron del piso, tomando de los pies a los tipos induciendolos al mismo... quedando enterrados de las rodillas para abajo... el jutsu desaparecio, y con eso la chica, cayo desplomada en el piso...

**Naru**- ¿fue ella¿me salvo?

Los tipos solo gritaban "_jefe_" pero, nadie respondia, solo los ignore y me dirigi a la chica, estaba tan herida que utilizo todo su chacra en protegerme, pero cuando ya la tenia en brazos, un tipo, de cabellos carmesi ojos negros como la noche misma y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, aparecio delante de mi diciendome...

**Jefe**- mi nombre es Akemi Kashite, soy el jefe de estos patanes, por favor, disculpe las molestias causadas, pero, todo lo que le pido es que me entregue a la chica que usted lleva en brazos... 

**Naru-** tu piensas que por hablarme de ese modo pienso entregartela ¿estas loco¡¡de veras!!  
**AK-** y usted señor Uzumaki ¿cierto?  
**Naru**- ¿como lo sabe?... mi nombre  
**AK**- yo estube presente mientras todo esto ocurria... pero, dejeme preguntarle... ¿a usted le importa esta chica tanto como a mi?

**Naru**- no me digas- _sarcartico_- ¿te importa?... ¡¡quien demonios crees que soy¡¡no soy estupido!!- _molesto_- si realmente te importara esta chica ¿por que rayos dejaste que tus estupidos ayudantes compinches lo que sean... por que dejaste que la lastimaran¡¡no me vengas con esas estupideces!!  
**AK**- esa no era mi intención... pero, si lo tomas por ese lado, no dudare en pelear por obtenerla...  
**Naru-** no es algo como para que digas "obtenerla", no es un premio, es una persona, un ser vivo, eres un maldito idiota...- _al terminar de decir "idiota" el Uzumaki recibio un puñetazo departe del "aparentemente" amable Kashite, hasta que enmedio de ambos, empezo un remolino de arena y hojas de los arboles... _

**Jira**_-_¡¡ya basta Naruto!!  
**Naru**- ¡¡ero-sennin!!  
**AK**- ¿ero...que?  
**Jira**- haaa!! ya te e dicho que no me llames asi enano pretencioso!! no soy ningun ero sennin, yo soy el mas grande escritor de novelas para adultos, yo soy Jiraya!!! entiendelo de una vez...  
**Naru**- para mi solo eres un ero-sennin  
**AK-** lamento interrumpir pero... ¡¡¡con un demoniooo!!! ya entregame a la chica...  
**Naru**- ya dije que no !!!  
**Jira**- ya vamonos Naruto...  
**Naru**- hai!!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Naru- **Asi los dos nos fuimos dejando a ese estupido alli, y asi fue como conoci a Hanna  
**Saku-** que waii!!  
**Hina**- ha-hai n//n  
**Saku**- pero... ¿por que no habla?

**Naru**- pues, conmigo si ¡¡de veras¿verdad Hanna?- la chica solo dijo que si con un moimiento de su cabeza  
**Saku**- me dejaste en las mismas...  
**Hina**- Saku-ra chan...  
**Saku**- si Hina?  
**Hina**- ¿que hora es?- sakura mirando un reloj...  
**Saku-** son las 8.30... ¿porque?  
**Hina**- debo... irme...

**Naru**- pero si acabo de llegar...¡¡quedate un rato mas!!  
Hinata sorprendida por las palabras de naruto se sonrojo y accedio rapidamente...  
**Pensaientos de Hanna- **_ella se trae algo con Naruto san, demo, el es tan tonto que no se da cuenta... jajajaja, que torpe son  
_  
Paso buen rato una hora mas o menos... 9.45 pm  
**Hina**- ahora si... est-o... me vo-y...  
**Saku-** hai!!  
Naruto y Sakura, acompañaron a la chica a la puerta...  
**Naru**- oye Sakura  
**Saku**- si?  
**Naru**- puede Hanna quedarse en tu casa unos dias?  
**Saku**- eso ¿porque?  
**Naru**- por que yo soy un chico, y en mi casa no hay espacio, a demas tengo un tiradero de dos años pasados...  
**HinaSaku**- jajajajaja n.n

**Saku**- de acuerdo Naruto, solo hasta que recojas tu casa  
**Naru**- hai!!  
**Hina**- sa-yo...  
**Narusaku**- sayo n.n  
**Sakura murmurando a naruto**- acompañala...  
**Naruto del mismo modo que Sakura**- por?  
**Sakura**- tu anda... - _vos normal_- ¡¡hinata!!  
**Hina**- hai?  
_Sakura empujando al rubio_- naruto te acompañara  
esto causo que la hyuuga se sonrojara...- ha...ha-hai...

Sakura con una mirada picarona dirigiendola hacia la Hyuuga se despidio de ambos chicos...  
Iban caminando sin decir nada, Naruto iba mirando el cielo con ambas manos en la nuca, Hinata iba sonrojada y mirando el piso  
Naruto searto del silencio... y rompio el hielo...

**Naru**-oye Hinata- _mirnado la luna_  
**Hina**- h-ai Naru-to...kun... - _mirandolo de reojo_...  
**Naru**- ver la luna, me recuerda tu mirar, a tus ojos...  
Hinata quedo en shock se fetuvo de golpe causando que el chico lo hiciera un poco despues que ella...

**Naru**- ¿pasa algo?  
**Hina**- pensando- ¿que hago¿es hora¡¡claro que es hora!! llevo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo... demo... ¿tendre el valor?...  
Naruto frente a Hinata... mirando sus ojos, tenia una mirada hacia la nada, estaba ida...  
**Naru**- ¿pasa algo Hinata?   
Hinata reacciono, pero al ver frente a ella, a Naruto la puso nerviosa, sudaba, tan roja que se le podia confundir con un tomate...

Hina- esto... Na-ru...to k-un...  
Naru- ¿si?

* * *

**Chas!! aqui le dejo el segundo capitulo, relatos... espero les haya gustado¡¡creo los deje picos!!en el siguiente capitulo ¿que nos espera?**

Hinata ¿podra reunir el valor necesario?  
Naruto ¿que hara?  
¿que pasara con Sakura y Hanna?  
  
**A veriguenlo en el siguiente capitulo...**

Capitulo 3. Revelaciones  
"encontrando a tu verdadero amor"

**hasta la proxima gracias por leer mi fic, espero sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias, etc...etc... les deseo mucha suerte**

**Hina-chan Hiyuuga Girl**


	3. ¿como sucedio?

¡¡koni-koni!! n.n ¿como estan? bueno actualice , jeje, pero que se le puede hacer con la inspiracion tan inspirada de estos dias, espero les guste lo que estan a punto de leer, bueno, me dejo de tanta palabreria y vamos a lo que realmente entraron a este Fic...  
  
Pero antes de eso una aclaracion lo que esta entre parentesis es el pensamiento lo que esta en cursiva es la acotacion

* * *

Capitulo anterior n.n 

**Naru-**oye Hinata**-** _mirnado la luna  
_**Hina-** h-ai Naru-to...kun...** -** _mirandolo de reojo_**...  
Naru-** ver la luna, me recuerda tu mirar, a tus ojos...  
**------  
Hina-** esto... Na-ru...to k-un...  
**Naru- **¿si?

**Capitulo 3. ¿Como sucedio?  
"encontrando a tu verdadero amor"**

Hinata trago saliva, estaba dispuesta hablar, el rubio frente a ella la veia con curiosidad esta ves noto el ruborizar de sus mejillas, vio como tartamudeaba al hablarle, el repetirle cada ves su nombre con el "kun" que unicamente ella usa para hablarle a el, tambien se dio cuenta de que tan hermosa se habia vuelto, pues el toda la tarde no le quito los ojos de encima cosa que nadie noto, se veia en ese momento tan linda, jugueteando con sus dedos bajo la luz de la luna... Naruto parecia perdido en ella, en su rostro, en sus largos cabellos, en su bien formado cuerpo, no lo pudo resistir mas, no soporto el hablarle resistirse a tanto pensamiento, que le pertenecian a esa chica posada frente a el, mirando el suelo, sonrojada, tartamudeando...

**Naru**- Hinata...  
**Hina**- s-i?  
**Naru**- ¿qui...sieras...- e_l rostro del chico empezaba a tornarse de un rojo intenso al igual o mas que el de la chica _-...qui-sier..as sa-li.r ma..ña-n...a con-mi...go?  
_Hinata al escuchar esto fue como si un sueño se hiciera realidad  
_**Hina- **es...to... naru-to...kun... yo...  
**Naru**-...s...i?  
**Hina**- ha-ai...- _y sonrio timidamente_  
_Naruto por su parte dio un gran suspiro_

**Hina**- ¿et-to... qu-e suce...de?  
**Naru**- no, nada _n.n_ es que pense que una chica tan hermosa...(acabo de meter la pata)...como tu quisiera salir con alguien como yo...  
Hinata a tales palabras no pudo resistir y simplemete lo abrazo...haciendo que el rubio de ojos azules se pusiese como tomate...  
**Hina**- no..sab-es cuanto... te e... extr-a...ñado Naru-to kun

Al escuchar tan dulces palabra provenientes de la oji plateada el chico correspondio ese tan calido abrazo, despues de un rato Hinata se separo muy avergonzada por su accion pero a la ves feliz por aver estado entre sus brazos... Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la mansion Hyuuga,sin decir nada, se despidieron y Hinata entro cerrando muy lentamente la puerta, el Uzumaki se marcho de alli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... retomando el camino hacia casa de su amiga la pelirosa...

**Saku**- pues...- _en eso tocan la puerta-_... ya voy, disculpa Hanna- _se dispuso a abrir la puerta, era el Uzumaki que iba con esa misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja... -_¿naruto?¿paso algo? o ¿que?- _con cara de ¡¡hee te cache!!  
_**Naru- **no nada n///n  
**Saku**- seguro ¬¬ (este me oculta algo) ¿paso algo con Hinata?  
**Naru**- no nada ¡¡de veras!!... solo...- _dando una pequeña pausa_- la invite a salir...  
**Saku**- ¡¡que padre Naruto!!, asi aprovechas para darle una vuelta a la aldea  
**Naru**- si, esa es la idea n.n  
**Saku**- jeje, bueno pasa  
**Naru**- no, no es necesario solo vine a pedirte que si mañana en lo que yo estoy con Hinata pues tu le des un tour a Hanna para que conosca la aldea y a los chicos  
**Saku**- si esta bien, yo lo hago, solo confia en mi n.n

**Naru**- si no confiara en ti, no te lo pediria ¡¡dattebayo!!  
**Saku**- ¬¬ ok, bueno hasta mañana  
**Naru**- hai- _se disponia a irse_...  
**Saku**- que te diviertas en tu cita!!-_ con voz maliciosa  
_**Naru**- (cita???) hai-_se despidio solo con un movimiento de su mano.. sin mirar a la chica_

**_------una noche de el viaje de Naruto (mini flash back)--------_  
**Era de noche y un chico rubio estaba a las orillas de un lago, era una hermosa noche con una gran hermosa y radiante luna llena, el chico la miraba placidamente,el resplandor de la luna se reflejaba en las ondas de agua como un gran espejo, le traia bellos recuerdos, pero de una persona a la cual no esperaba recordar, aquella chiquilla timida que apenas podia terminar una oracion sin tartamudear...

**Naru- **Hinata... jeje, que cosas... la luna me recuerda a menudo sus ojos, haaa-_suspiro_- pero...-_ a lo lejos se oye como ronca el viejo ero-sennin...  
_**Naru**- hum... (¿que sucede conmigo?...uff...)¿que estaran haciendo ahorita? (durmiendo obvio ¬¬...)  
**Jira**- ¡¡ya callate Naruto y duerme!!  
**Naru**- esta bien ero-sennin...-_ solo se oyen ronquidos...murmurando_- buenas noches Sakura-chan, que descanses Hina...ta- _y durmio placidamente con una sonriza en el rostro  
_

****

**Naru**- ya es tarde-_bostezo_- tengo que dormir... (pero antes...)-_tomo su mochila y saco su cepillo de dientes, su gorrito de dormir "el del perrito dentudo que lo hace ver tan lindo n.n" y la foto donde sale el equipo siete, y la coloco en su lugar, junto a su cama, se desvistio quedando unicamente en boxers, se coloco su gorrito y se cepillo los dientes, se fue a recostar y mirujiando el techo..._  
**Naru**- he vuelto- _y durmio comodamente despues de dos años en su cama_...

Paso la noche placidamente, la luz del sol entreba por la ventana, calando en los ojos cerrados del poseedor del Kyuubi, provocando que el mismo quisiera cubrirse el rostro sin lograr nada...

**Naru**- _abriendo poco a poco los ojitos y dando un gran bostezo_- hum... amanecio muy rapido...- _estirandoce_- hoy me espera un gran dia...  
Se puso de pie e hizo lo de cada mañana en un dia normal, desayuno, se baño y vistio, miro el reloj...  
**Naru**-...un-o...d-os...-_unos segundos pasaron_- ¡¡las 12!! e perdido todo el dia...- _se enjuago el cuerpo, vistio, desayuno, cepillo sus dientes y salio disparado de su casa_...

Iba por el camino que siempre tomaba rumbo al puente_...  
_**Naru**_-mirando una figura a lo lejos_- (hinata?)...he...¡¡¡HINATA!!!- _sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro... corrio para llegar donde la chica_-  
**Hina**-bue-n d..ia ... Naruto..k-un!!- _sonriendo timidamente_  
**Naru**-¿lista?  
**Hina**- h-ai!!  
**Naru**- esto...bueno vamos...

Asi empezaron a caminar, mientras en casa de _Sakura  
_**Saku**- Hanna ¿estas lista?  
**Hanna**-si...  
_Asi ambas chicas salieron de la casa..._  
**Saku**- bueno primero iremos a la floreria para que conoscas a Ino  
**Hanna**- (si no hay de otra ya que ¬¬)claro...  
Caminaron y llegaron a la Floreria Yamanaka

**Saku**- ¡¡Ino!!  
**Ino**- ¡¡hola frente de marquecina¿como estas?  
**Saku**- ¬¬... bien... crei que habiamos dejado eso atras  
**Ino**-pues es de cariño- _sonrio_- ¿quien es ella?  
**Saku**- es amiga de Naruto  
**Ino**- ¡¡hola!! mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka- _extendiendole la mano  
_**Hanna**-_saludandola_- Hanna Hyzumy  
**Ino**- lindo nombre!! nn  
**Hanna**- gracias... i-gual...

**Con Naruto x Hinata**

**Naru**- ¿ya desayunaste?  
**Hina**- ha-i...  
**Naru**-ok... ¿podemos ir a ver a Kakashi sensei?  
**Hina**- ha-i...  
En eso que se dirigian a donde Kakashi

-Naruto nii-chan!!!!  
**Naru-** (Konohamaru) Hey!! Konohamaru..- _al darse vuelta_  
**Kon**-_una nube de humo_-¿que te parece?ujum...-_con pose sexy... pues es el sexy no jutsu_...  
Hinata con los ojos de plato... Naruto con la gotita en la cabeza

**Naru**- Nada mal!!...demo...  
**Kon**- _desaciendo el jutsu_- pero? (Naruto nii-chan a madurado ¬¬)  
**Naru**- algun dia te mostrare el jutsu mejorado!!! de veras!! nn  
_Konohamaru cayendo hacia atras tipo anime... al igual que Hinata_...  
**Kon**- jeje nn...- _lanzandose contra el rubio_- Naruto niichan te extrañe mucho!!!

**Naru**- jeje yo tambien-_pausa_- por lo que veo te has convertido en gennin...  
**Kon**- hai!!-_sonrizota_- quiero ser el 7º hokage!!!  
**Naru**- oo... ¿y quien sera el 6º?...  
**Kon**- ¡¡tu!! naruto niichan...- _el oji azul al oir esto puso una mano sobre su pequeño amigo revolviendo los cabellos del mismo... - jeje naruto niichan... nos vemos luego...- salio corriendo agitando su mano de lado a lado despidiendose de su niichan_...- matta ne!!...- y se alejo...

**Hina**- es un buen niño...  
**Naru**- hai!!...  
**Hina**- desde.. que te conocio Naru-to kun... ha-s sido su.. ejemplo a seguir...  
**Naru**- ¿en serio?...-_tocando su nuca_- no lo habia notado

**_Con Hanna y Sakura  
_Saku**- bueno, ya conosiste a Ino...ahora, mmm...  
**Hanna**- no se¿siempre eres asi?  
**Saku**- ¿como que asi?  
**Hanna**- ¿querer planear las cosas?...es que_-recordando_- Naruto san, no es como tu  
**Saku**- jajaja, ese torpe...  
**Hanna**-_interrumpe_- te pido por favor que no le llames asi, a Naruto san  
**Saku**- OO...hai...-_dudando_- bueno pues, no no soy como el... el es algo irreverente, no piensa las cosas, es espontaneo...  
**Hanna**- hai nn... asi es el...

**Saku**- ¿lo respetas cierto?...  
**Hanna**- hai... salvo mi vida...  
Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, y casi llegaron a Ichiraku, pero se toparon con cierto Kitsune sin su perro... junto a un chico de gafas oscuras...

**Kiba**- ¡¡hola sakura!!...  
**Saku**- hola Kiba ¿que hay de nuevo?  
**Kiba**- no mucho, Shino y yo vamos a las afueras... pero ¿quien es tu amiga?  
**Saku**- ella es Hanna...  
**Kiba**- ¡¡hola Hanna!!  
**Hanna**- hola nn  
**Kiba**- yo soy Kiba y el chico raro a mi lado es Shino  
**Hanna**- mucho gusto...Kiba...-_dirigio su mirada a Shino_- Shino...- _sus miradas se encontraron sin notarlo ella, pero el se sonrojo al ver sus ojos verdeazulados...  
_**Shino**- igual...Hanna-san  
**Kiba**- bueno nos vamos chicas, ya que Akamaru nos espera...  
**Saku**- si hasta pronto...- _hanna solo sonrio y empezaron a caminar para rumbos distintos, Hanna desvio su mirada hacia atras mirando la espalda del chico de gafas... cosa que la pelirosa lo noto_...

**Con Hinata y Naruto  
**  
**Naru**- ¡¡kakashi sensei!!  
**Kk**- hola naruto... ¿que tal?  
**Naru**- solo vine a saludar  
**Kk**- que bueno que hayas regresado n/  
**Naru**- si... bueno- _lo abrazo_- lo extrañe mucho Kakashi sensei  
**kk**- jeje... hola señorita Hyuuga  
**Hina**- Ho-la nn  
**Kk**- por lo que veo tienen una cita... no interrumpire mas nn  
**Hina**- O////O  
**Naru**- n//n ha-i...  
**Kk**- luego nos vemos chicos- _y salio en una de sus tipicas nubes de humo_

Siguieron caminando, en silencio... hasta que naruto se fastidio  
**Naru**- oye hinata  
**Hina**- s-i?  
**Naru**- ¿vamos a nadar?  
**Hina**- ha-i  
_Asi ambos salieron a las afueras de Konoha a gran velocidad, llegaron a la cascada, y naruto se desvistio quedando en boxers, y lanzandose al agua,_  
**Naru**- ven ¡¡vamos hina!!  
_Hinata toda avergonzada se quito el pantalon quedando en unos shorts muy ajustados de lickra, tambien sacandose la chauqeta quedando en una blusa del mismo color negro grisaseo de el short... y se metio al agua...  
_  
**Hina**- esta frrrr-io...  
**Naru**- jejejeje nn- naruto se sumergio en el agua... nadando se hacerco a hinata tomandola por sorpresa, causando el sonrojo de la misma, y de el, ya que al salir del agua, quedaron frente a frente...  
Naru- hina...  
Hina- o//o...Na-ru...to...  
No podian articular palabra alguna... solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos cuando...

* * *

**_Hasta aqui le dejo hoy nn _**

**_Espero les guste dejen reviews_**

**_Saludos bxox _**

**_gracias por tomarse un tiempo _**


	4. Hinata

_**Wijuuu!! hahaha, konni konni a todos ustedes jeje, ando muy alegre y no encuentro la razon estoy que me muero de sueño por que el dia de hoy me levante a las 6 de la mañana para irme a un mugroso curso... tsk... bueno aquí ya escribiendo para actualizarme y publicar el cuarto capitulo de "un silencioso amor", haha, pero bueno, espero les guste lo que estan a punto de leer, y sin nada mas que decir escepto gracias por los reviews recibidos, comenzemos a improvisar... **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En capitulos anteriores... **Uzumaki Naruto llego a la aldea después de dos largos y tragicos años, invito a salir a la chica menos esperada hasta por el mismo... y... (el ultimo dialogo del capitulo 3)_

**Hina**- esta frrrr-io...  
**Naru**- jejejeje n.n- _naruto se sumergio en el agua... nadando se hacerco a hinata tomandola por sorpresa, causando el sonrojo de la misma, y de el, ya que al salir del agua, quedaron frente a frente...  
_**Naru**- hina...  
**Hina**- o//o...Na-ru...to...  
_No podian articular palabra alguna... solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos cuando_...

**Capitulo 4.- _Hinata  
_**_"ire por ti"_

No podian articular palabra alguna... solo se miraban directo a los ojos cuando... Naruto empezaba a aproximarse sin tener en cuenta lo que hacia, pero de la nada salio una kunai que se clavo directo en su pecho... dejandolo ¿muerto?

**Hina**- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOO!!!!!!! -_fue un grito estruendoso que sacudio medio bosque, activo su byakugan pero fue en vano, se empezo a debilitar pero la razon no fue encontrada, perdio casi toda su fuerza en un solo intento de atrapar a aquel o aquellos que hirieron a su, a su ser más preciado_...-ven..vene-no -_miro el agua con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y fueron como susurros las ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca_- t-e...am..o naru...-no alcanzo a terminar empezo a hundirse...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**2 días después**  
En la sala de espera del hospital de konoha se encontraba una pelirosa y un peligris, algo angustiados preocupados por un querido amigo, no sabían que es lo que pasaría... estaban ambos platicando de que es lo que pasaría si el despertaria y si a ellas la encontrarian... pero ¿porque ellas¿porque el plural? hasta que llego cierta hokage medico a hablar con ellos...

Ts- Kakashi, Sakura... - en un tono serio, como que tuviera pesimas noticias  
Kk/Sk- si Tsunade  
Ts- el... se encuentra bien pero tuvimos que anesteciarle...  
Sk- ¿que es lo que el tiene Lady hokage?   
Ts- es que desperto agresivo, no se puede confiar mucho en el por ahora, tiene algo que a su cuerpo lo descontrola  
Kk- no estara hablando de... -no le dejo terminar le puso un dedo en los labios  
Ts- no, no es eso  
Sk- ¿no es que?  
Kk- olvidalo sakura...  
Sk- tsk... ¬¬

Ts- sakura por favor acompañame...  
Sk- claro  
Asi ambas, chunnin y sannin se dirigeron a la habitacion 1010 que era de aquel que angustiaba sus corazones... y cierto jounin se fue el busca de ella... que sin autorización salio de la aldea en busca de la otra chica desaparecida...

**_En un lugar a lo lejos de Konoha..._**

**-POV Hanna-**

No permitire que ese maldito de Akemi se lleve a esa chica, Naruto san me ayudo a mi, ahora yo lo ayudare a el...-miro a todos lados pero no se donde demonios estoy creo que estoy cerca, puedo sentir la presencia de la chica, pero si es una de las trampas de ese maldito... no lo se, tendre que arriesgarme, tengo que tener el suficiente valor como el, en aquel dia en que salvo mi vida, aunque es un idiota el esta enamorado de ella y ella de el...

hay mucha hieva arboles y todo tipo de plantas por estos rumbos... creo que me servira... "tate no jutsu"... unas ramas cubren todo mi cuerpo esto servira para camuflagear un poco la situacion en lo que me incorporo...

-_no creo que te sirva de mucho_- ¿quien demonios me esta hablando?... quien es ese tipo que tiene el rostro cubierto...  
-¿_que quieres?-_ le contesto impotente ante la situacion y quito mi camuflage, no puedo creer que me haya atrapado tan fácil ¬¬ a de ser todo un genio...  
-_se que quieres ayudar pero, la situación es muy delicada, asi que regresa conmigo a la aldea, Naruto te necesita_...- me dijo en un tono alarmante y me extendio la mano en lo que aparecio en un puf delante mio...  
-_no ire, yo antes le e vencido y no creo que hoy no sea la escepcion_...- le contesto a ver si de una buena ves se larga...  
_-si asi lo quieres_- se destapa el rostro y...  
**-fin del POV Hanna-**

Se ve a Kakashi tomando en brazos a Hizumy y se marcha del lugar de regreso a Konoha...

**_En la habitación 1010 _**

Se encontraba un muy aturdido Uzumaki que llacia en una cama sin poder moverse del todo pero su herida que era algo profunda ya habia sanado desde aquel dia del ataque sorpresa, pero por alguna rara razon no habia cobrado el conocimiento, y permanecio durmiendo por 2 largos dias hasta que desperto preguntando por una chica oji plateada, pero nadie le daba respuesta... el queria una respuesta, le enfurecia el no obtener una, realmente le preocupaba aquella chica, queria verla saber que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pero la situacion no se lo permitia... nadie se lo permitia, buscaba una y otra forma de obtener un poco del poder del Kyuubi pero no se lo permitian, ni el mismo, habia algo que descontrolaba a su propio cuerpo... nadie le respondia ya que nadie le escuchaba...

**-POV naruto-  
**Solo quiero saber que este bien, solo veo a la vieja Tsunade y a Sakura chan pero no me dicen absolutamente nada, no se que es lo que pasa ttebayo... tengo miedo saber que algo peor le pudo aver pasado a ella, que esta mas herida que yo o que... no, eso ni pensarlo no lo soportaria, apenas, apenas estaba aprendiendo a quererla, a conocerla... mi dulce Hinata donde estas ttebayo ¿estas bien?...

Yondaime que algun dia tu protegiste nuestra aldea, como futuro hokage te pido que porfavor la protejas y no te la lleves contigo, es lo que realmente te pido y no entiendo la razon de mis propios pensamientos, Tsunade se hacerca a mi con otra inyeccion por favor ttebayo se lo pido no entiendo que es lo que pasa por favor ya no mas anestecia, yo no puedo controlar mi cuerpo y no se siquiera que el lo que el hace...

Onegai se lo pido dejeme ir a buscarle a decirle que le amo... ttebayo..

Pasan unos segundo y veo como viene hacia mi con esa asquerosa geringa ¬¬, por favor deje irle a buscar, dejeme buscar a Hinata ¡¡porfavor!!... veo que se detiene me habra escuchado... no siento que mis labios se muevan, no siento nada... su vos algo me dice

**Ts**-¿_naruto?-_ me miran ambas sorprendidas, pero yo no se que demonios pasa...  
**Sk**-_Naruto ¿estas bien?-_ sakura chan me mira entre espantada y alegre... pero no entiendo... ¡¡diganme que rayos pasa!!, al fin puedo mirar un poco mas detenidamente... veo un poco mas claro... mi conciencia ya me deja algo mas tranquilo... creo poder articular palabra

**N**-_h-..hi...n-..a...-ta_- ¡¡si ttebayo!! lo dije ¡¡yeha!!... si si si... al fin me han escuchado pero que... sakura chan no te vayas por favor, me da miedo tu reaccion no me digas que algo le paso a Hinata... no por favor no... siento algo humedo... Tsuande se da cuenta de esto... logra safarse de donde yo la tenia sostenida ¡¡si!! es que en un fuerte impulso por querer ser escuchado estire mi brazo y le tome por la ropa, se solto y se acerco a mi... me veia angustiada... triste... ya me temo lo peor...

**Ts**-_ ¿me oyes naruto?_- me preguntaba mientras secaba mis ¿lagrimas?, yo parpadee, y ella continuo hablandome-_ ella se encuentra bien._..- ¡¡si!! fui... en hay que rico suspiro ttebayo-_ pero_...- ya no me gusto ese "pero" - _no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas se encuentre en ese estado.._.- ¿acaso esta peor que yo¿esta a punto de...¿que le sucedio¿porque rayos no me puedo mover? ttebayo... pero la hokage me sigue hablando

**Ts**-_ hace 2 dias pasados, el dia que los atacaron en la cascada, a ella se la llevaron, y te quieren a ti para que ella este sana y salva, pero esa no es la unica condicion, te quieren a ti y a una tal Hanna Hizumy... que ella por ahora anda desaparecida, no sabemos donde este, pero no te preocupes Kakashi fue a buscarle yo se lo pedi, se que esa chica es importante para ti, pero no tanto como Hinata ¿cierto?_...- la vieja anda muy tranquila, me habla como si no le escuchara pero escucho con claridad quiero moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, quiero contestarle hablarle pedirle que en este estado en el que me encuentro me entregue a quienes se la llevaron con tal de que ella sepa lo que siento de una u otra forma ttebayo...

**Ts**- _por favor Naruto... si quieres volver a verle, si quieres amarle, si quieres ser el hokage mas feliz del mundo, y si quieres traer a sasuke de vuelta por favor reacciona... yo._..- su vos empieza a cambiar un poco, como si pendiera de un hilo que esta por romper ttebayo- _yo... creo en ti... por favor despierta hijo... despierta_- varias lagrimas recorren su blanco rostro ¿lagrimas por mi?... que es esta rara sensacion... ¡¡anda maldito zorro¡¡dame poder para poder moverme¡¡por favor te lo pido!! ... ¡¡dejame...ir por ella!!...

La vieja empieza a secar su rostro como no ve ningun cambio en mi se dispone a inyectarme de nuevo... pero... siento... si ¡¡ttebayo gracias zorro!!... el poder del kyuubi empieza a correr por mi cuerpo... si la vieja se a dado cuenta ttebayo...

**Ts**- _Naruto..._ - me mira con alegria, pero a lo mejor tambien con miedo con temor a lo que pueda pasar... pero... ya que tengo que rescatarla, tengo que ir por ella cuesteme lo que me cueste... arriesgare mi vida, por ella... siento como mi cuerpo regresa a su estado normal, como empiezo a recuperar la movilidad... cierro mis ojos fuertemente para luego...

**-Fin POV naruto-**

**N**- ¡¡HINATA!!- sale de la boca del oji azul... la hokage solo lo mira algo impactada... pero a los pocos segundos le abraza cariñosamente como la madre que nunca tuvo cerca de el...  
Ts- bienvenido de regreso chico...- le dijo cariñosamente mientras se alejaba de el un poco...- creo que es tiempo de que te diga lo que sucedio- dice mientras el Uzumaki se incorpora rapidamente...

N- no es necesario ttebayo- le dijo seguro de si mismo... pero con semblante serio...  
Ts- entonces ¿tu? - dijo sin poder articular las palabras  
N- si, lo he oido todo...ttebayo... onegai tsunade... digame a donde tengo que ir...  
Ts- pero si apenas acabas de despertar de coma...  
N- yo no estaba en coma, yo lo vi todo... bueno todo de este dia de lo que desperte hoy, lo he oido tambien ttebayo...  
Ts- ¿estas seguro?  
N- hai... ire por ella- pensando- "ire por ti... hinata"

* * *

**_Aqui el capitulo cuatro, espero les haya gustado, creo que esto lo e sacado de un libro que e leido hace unos años que me encanto sinceramente, no todo, solo la idea de despertar del coma rapidamente jajaja, espero les guste este capitulo se acepta de todo hasta quejar escepto amenazas de muerte... _**

**_sayo... _**

**_Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl _**

**_Beshitos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic_**


	5. Hinata II

* * *

** Hinata ... **_II parte_  
_**Capitulo 5- Planeación y estrategia**_

Antes del rescate... ¿alguien ...llego?

_Naruto desperto del "coma", con un fuerte coraje contra aquellos que se llevaron a su amada ... pero ¿es correcto decir amada?, ni el mismo lo sabía, el pensaba, pero era su duda si era verdadero o falso, estaba listo para ser dado de alta, e ir por ella, sin importarle el que, el iria nadie podria impedirselo, iria por ella aun asi si la Hokage se lo impedia, quitaria a quien fuera de su camino, bueno creo que eso ya a quedado claro... _

_Eran las 2 de la tarde y naruto aun estaba en el hospital no podia salir hasta que Tsunade firmara que ya estaba dado de alta, le urgia su firma..._

**N**- hokage...ttebayo ¬¬-_ miraba para todos lados y aun asi no la veia venir, hasta que...  
_-joven usted ya se puede retirar-_ dijo la recepsionista que miraba a Naruto algo estresado y molesto...  
_**N**- nan-da??  
-sip la hokage Tsunade lo espera en su oficina en estos instantes  
**N**- ¡¡que no me pudo avisar antes!! ttebayo ¬¬ - _fruncio el seño y salio rapido del hospital, dejando a la resepcionista con los ojos de plato por la gran velocidad a la que iba... le recordaba a aquel gran hokage... el rayo dorado de konoha... kaseiyo... Yondaime Hokage..._

_Naruto en instantes logro llegar donde la oficina de Tsunade, y entro sin previo aviso quedando sorprendido al ver tanta gente dentro..._  
**N-** Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan, Hanna- chan,Shizune... ¿ero sennin?... ¿Lee?¿Kiba?¿Shino?... ¿que hacen todos aquí?  
**Ts**- Naruto...- _interviene la hokage_  
**N**- Nanda??  
**Ts**- òó ¡¡Esa no es forma de entrar a mi oficina!!- _Naruto... caida tipo anime_...  
**N**-... jeje gomene ttebayo...  
**Sk**- Tsunade Sama...  
**Ts**- ¿que sucede Sakura?  
**Sk-** ¿a que nos a llamado a todos ?  
**Ts**- A... si... - _toca su cabeza_... - ustedes serais el equipo de rescate de la señorita Hyuuga...

**N**- ¡¡noo!!- _haciendo ademanes exagerados con los brazos  
_**Ts**- ¿que es lo que ocurre?  
**N**- yo puedo ir solo, no necesito a nadie mas... ttebayo  
**K**- mira, mira, mira¡¡Hinata es de nuestro equipo asi que cierras la boca o te la cierro!!- _grito kiba enfurecido _  
**N-** ¬¬ ok,,, ok,,, solo no se metan en mi camino

_Tsunade interrumpiendo una ves mas_...  
**Ts-** cof...cof... Kakashi...  
**Kk**- hee...- _quitando su vista de su icha icha_- ¿que pasa?  
**Ts**- lo del equipo...cof cof...  
**Kk**- Hokage sama creo que deberia tratarse el resfriado...-_ ojito feliz por parte de kakashi_  
**Ts**- ¡¡HAA!! eres un baka... mejor me encargo yo...

_La hokage aclaro su garganta y empezo a hablar_

**Ts**- Naruto Sakura- _ambos la miraron incredulos_- como ustedes dos ya lo sabes son el equipo Kakashi- _los dos asintieron con la cabeza_- asi que como un equipo necesita 4 ninjas y entre ellos un ninja medico, o sea sakura, les falta un integrante... - _interrumpe el Uzumaki_  
**N-** si cree que va a remplazar a Sasuke con alguien mas ¡¡NI LO PIENSE!!, es el o no es nadie ¬¬... ttebayo  
**S**- apoyo por primera ves en 2 años a Naruto .  
**Ts**- cierren el pico... ¡¡Sai por favor pasa!!

_En eso se ve que la puerta se abre poco a poco y se deja ver un chico algo palido cabellos negros y lacios, con una playera justa negra con una sola manga larga y la otra corta tipo hombliguera y unos pantalones algo ajustados... Naruto y sakura le dan la espalda mientras los demas le dan la bienvenida pero el como si nada... sin expresion alguna y se oye un comentario de Lee para Kiba..._

**Le**- se nota que se consiguieron a alquien igual que al Uchiha...  
**K**- tienes razon... -_en eso Sakura escucha lo dicho por ambos chunnin y jounin.._.  
**Sk**- ¡¡Ustedes estan ambos locos¡¡el no se parece en nada a Sasuke kun!!  
_Sai al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa queda pensante solo entra y saluda a Tsunade y Kakashi..._

_Pasaron unos minutos Naruto estaba cabreado con Tsunade por traer un sustituto para su mejor amigo, eso no se valia era algo injusto a la vista de Sakura y el,no lo aceptaria, pero lo que no les pasaba por la cabeza es que su querido sensei tambien tenia el mismo pensamiento que ellos... en esos instantes se escucha que llaman a la puerta y Tsunade solo dice "Adelante", y se deja ver la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi..._

**Hb**- Buenas tardes a todos- _a lo que todos exepto Sai contestaron_- Tsunade sama lamento interrumpir de este modo pero me a mandado mi otto-san Hiashi sama, a pedirle por favor que le permita unos minutos a Uzumaki Naruto... si es posible  
**Ts**- claro- _dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto_- ¿Naruto?  
**N**- hai...- _naruto salio junto a la jovencita... dejando a todos alli_- ¿que es lo que sucede hanabi?  
**Hb-** Hiashi sama esta muy molesto contigo por no proteger a mi hermana mayor  
**N-** ó.ò... ¿en...en...se-rio?  
**Hb-** claro... un hyuuga nunca miente... bueno al menos yo no ¬¬  
**N**- ok...

_Asi se dirigeron hacia la mancion de los Hyuuga, encontrando en la entrada a reconocido compañero de batalla de Naruto... Neji... el cual le dirigio una de esas miradas frias distintivas en el... _

**Nj-**Uzumaki... ¬¬  
**N**- Neji... ¡¡hola!! n.n  
**Nj**- Nada de hola¿que te pasa¿que no te preocupas por Hinata?  
**N-** ¬¬ mira quien lo dice... quien quiso matarla hace dos años... ¬¬ ttebayo...  
**Nj**- esas cosas ya pasaron Baka...  
**Hb**- Neji san, ya deja en paz a Naruto que tenemos que ir con mi otto san  
**Nj**- ¬¬ esta bien...

_Asi los 3 entran donde estaba el lider del clan hyuuga, donde se encontraba el antes mencionado sentado en una sala de combate... esperando al Uzumaki, donde tocan la puerta y pasan los tres Naruto sentandose enfrente de el, hanabi a lado izquierdo de su padre y Naji a un lado de Hanabi  
_**Hs**- Uzumaki... Naruto...  
_Naruto trago saliva y siguio escuchando_  
**Hs**- mi hija mayor tiene 2 dias secuestrada y tu aun no has ido por ella - _finjiendo estar tranquilo ya que su venita exaltada era lo que lo delataba_- tengo entendido que salia contigo el dia que eso sucedio ¿cierto? - _naruto afirmo_- ¿entonces que planeas hacer, ya que a nadie de nuestro clan ha pedido la Hokage que vayamos por ella?

_Naruto trago saliva y se dispuso ha hablar algo nervioso..._ - etto... pues no me habia dado cuenta de que la habian secuestrado ya que estaba en el hospital y por alguna rara razon me tenian... anesteciado, cuando desperte nadie me oia ya que estaba inconciente y pss solo yo los oia y veia, cuando al fin pude moverme y hablar pedi que me dejasen ir por ella pero Tsuande hokage no me lo permitio y hace unos minutos estaba en la ofinina de ella para ver cuando podemos ir a rescatarla... ttebayo...

**Hs**- de acuerdo... solo te advierto una cosa, si algo le pasa a mi hija... tu pagaras las consecuencias ¿esta claro? -  
**N-** no se preocupe la rescatare sin importarme el costo eso se lo aseguro  
**Hs-** eso espero_...  
Naruto se retiro de alli seguido por Neji, ya que Hiashi sama le pidio que mantuviera vijilado al Uzumaki en el rescate de Hinata_

**N**- vas a estarme siguiendo o vas a salir de una ves por todas?? ¬¬  
**Nj**- ya no eres tan idiota  
**N**- ¬¬  
**Nj**- tu solo dile a la hokage que tu pediste que yo viniera  
**N-** ¬¬ tengo otra opcion??  
**Nj**- no ¬¬  
**N**- esta bien ttebayo

_Asi ambos chicos se dirigeron en completo silencio a la oficina de la hokage...  
Naruto comenzaba a estresarze el recorrido junto con Neji se le hacia eterno, ya que no decia nada y lo veia con recelo... _

**N-**¿que es lo que pasa...? ttebayo- _pregunto esperando una buena respuesta  
_**Nj-**¿por que no la protegiste baka?  
**N**- esto... pues... si ubiera tenido tiempo te juro que lo habria hacho-_ dijo dudando su respuesta_  
**Nj-** ¿por que no tubiste tiempo? -_pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta_  
**N**- pues...-_recordando_..._ la calida mirada que le brindaba la Hyuuga, lo apetecibles que se veian sus labios en ese instante, sus mejillas cambiaron a un calido color_- yo... es que...-_tragando saliva_- ¡¡¡enesemomentoibaabesarla!!!- _lo dijo tan rapido que Neji escucho hasta "momento"... pero ya sabia el resto se lo imaginaba...  
_**Nj**- ¿la quieres?  
**N-** esto .///. no lo se...  
**Nj-** no importa, solo mas te vale que no la hieras... ¿entendido?  
**N**-hai .///. tte-bayo...

_Asi paso rapido el camino y entraron a la oficina de la gondaime...  
_**Ts**- ¿que a sucedido Uzumaki?  
**N-** nada, solo me pidio una explicacion...ttebayo, ademas recibi una amenaza- _eso ultimo lo dijo por lo debajo_...-y pedi a neji que viniera conmigo  
**Nj-** espero no importunarle gondaime hokage...  
**Ts-** no, no hay problema, bueno, aprovechando que ya estamos aqui, aclaremos ciertos puntos...

**Le**- ¿cuales?  
**Ts**- ha eso voy Lee, bueno, como todos aqui presentes sabemos que la señorita Hyuuga hace 2 días fue secuestrada por unos ninjas de la hierva, mandamos a un espia, para que nos dijera como esta la situacion, y el a regresado hoy a medio dia, para decirnos todos los detalles...  
**Sk-** y quien es ese espia...  
_A lo que respondio el ninja copion_  
**Kk-** eso lo veras ahora... ¡¡Pakkun!!

_En eso aparecio uno de los canes del Hatake_  
**Ts**- aqui esta nuestro informante...  
**Pk-** Hola a todos, bueno, pues, veran, jeje, esta es una mision sumamente delicada, asi que si no es molestia para la hokage y los jounin presentes me e tomado la libertad de formar los equipos de rescate, ya que me base a las experiencias y habilidades de cada uno de los presentes...  
**Hn**- pero de mi no sabe nada...   
**Pk**- de hecho se mas de lo que crees, me infiltre a la guarida de Akemi, y pues, hay mucho sobre de ti halli...  
**Hn**- ¬//¬ tenia que ser un pervertidote ese baka- _dijo por lo debajo  
_  
**Pk**- si me dejan continuar, lo que es la guarida esta protegida con ninjas fuertes, y no todos son de la hierva, hay dos que son de la villa de la arena y no se el motivo, probablemente sean traidores, no lo se, pero lo que es seguro es que no hay que subestimar al enemigo  
**Ts**- hay si tiene razon el can, por eso les dire como se conformaran los equipos y no quiero que haya ninguna queja al respecto- _naruto y sakura ya se lo temian, les tocaria con ese tal "sai"-_ Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Sai...-_ si se lo temian, mas valio no decir nada_- Hanna, Shino, Kiba y Lee, y como refuerzo con ambos equipos y algo improvisado ira Neji con el "equipo siete"- _a lo que interrumpe cierto rubio conocido_

**N**- ¬¬ no somos el quipo siete...  
**Sk**- somos el equipo Ka-ka-shi ¬¬  
**N-** no seremos el quipo siete hasta que yo traega a Sasuke-teme de regreso ttebayo  
**Ts-** ¬¬ de acuerdo Neji tu iras con el equipo kakashi  
**Nj**- entendido

**Pk**- bueno esta es la planeación... hay dos entradas a la guarida, la principal y la trasera, en la principal estan 3 ninjas con un alto rango un poco mas que simples jounin  
**Kk/Lee**- ¿¡¡SIMPLES JOUNIN!!?  
**Pk**- ¬¬Uok ok lo siento, y en la parte trasera se encuentran 5 ninjas de nivel mas bajo que el jounin pero algo superior al chunnin, en la parte de adentro hay 5 guardias al rededor de la mancion...  
**Kb**- ¿mancion?... ¿que no era guarida?  
**Pk**- bueno, mas que una guarida es una gran mancion...  
**Kb**- ¬¬ de acuerdo

**Pk**- el equipo kakashi ira por la puerta principal, y el equipo Lee ira por la puerta trasera, sin discriminar chicos,  
**Equipo lee**- ¬¬ seeee  
**Pk**- bueno como iba diciendo, Naruto, tu te encargaras de rescatar a la Srita hyuuga ¿entendido?  
**N**- pero yo quiero luchar - _haciendo leve puchero_  
**Pk**- y lo haras... olvide mensionar que la señorita hyuuga esta con el mas fuerte de los ninjas o sea su lider...  
**N**- Akemi Kashite???  
**Pk**- si, como lo sabes?  
**N-** rescate a Hanna de ese tipo...

_A lo que conocido chico silencioso escucho eso, no entendio la razon pero en ese instante odio al tal "Kashite Akemi"  
_  
**Ts-** les a quedado claro, bueno, lamento tener que atrasar el rescate pero, los vere a las 8 de la noche en la entrada de la villa... a todos ni un minuto mas ¿entendido? - _dirigiendo su mirada a Kakashi_  
**Kk**- ¬¬entendido...  
**N-** pero, que no iremos por Hinata ¿ahora mismo?  
**Ts**-¿el factor sorpresa te suena familiar?  
**N**- ¬¬ hai...  
**Ts-** ademas ella esta bien...

**Nj**- gondaime hokage...  
**Ts**- si Neji?  
**Nj**- cual va a ser la estrategia de ataque o cual sera el factor sorpresa  
**Ts**- cierto... pues con las habilidades unicas de cada uno la mision rescate sera mas facil para vosotros, tu neji con el byakugan seras de gran utilidad para localizar al enemigo mucho antes de llegar a la "mansion", Naruto con su "kage bunshin no jutsu", sakura con su gran fuerza, lee con su habilidad en el tai jutsu, kiba con akamaru con su velocidad y destreza, hanna y Sai pues con sus habilidades que no se cuales sean n.nU, y Shino con sus insectos. 

**Nj**- entonces la estrategia es ¿lo que se presente en ese momento dependiendo de las habilidades de cada uno de nosotros?  
**Kk**- en parte si...  
**N**- como que en parte Kakashi sensei ttebayo  
**Kk**- pues el trabajo en equipo ¿recuerdas?  
_Naruto sonrio y asintio con la cabeza..._

**Sai-** "Trabajo en equipo que estupidez..."- _penso  
_**Ts**- bueno pueden retirarse, recuerden a las 8 de la noche en la entrada...  
**todos**- hai... -_se retiraron de la oficina_

* * *

**_hihi de nuevo, bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo creo que estoy alargando mucho el rescate de Hina chan!! jeje, pero solo dejen su review me tengo que ir, es que tengo que llevar el cpu a que lo reparen por que tiene virus... [besitos sabor Naruto (na- sip sip... besitos sabor ami ... ttebayo n.n) '¬'_**

Nos leemos

Hina chan Hiyuuga girl 

**__**

**_Sayo minnas_**


	6. Comienza el rescate

_**Gomen TT.TT es que estuve enojada con el Fanfiction por motivos de que se me elimino el ultimo cap de otro fic... ¬¬ y soy muy resentida... pero bueno, dejando de disculparme les comunico que e regresado y para no irme por mucho tiempo, gracias a un review que recibi, me acorde que tengo que escribir no solo por seguir el transcurso de la historia, sino por ustedes que son la que la hacen vivir al leerlas : muchas gracias por esperar se que e tardado mucho pero aquí estoy de nueva cuenta... espero me disculpen de verdad... ahora sin mas rodeos les dejo el capitulo de hoy... preparense para nuevos sucesos... nos vemos al final del cap **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 6- El rescate inicia...  
A ponerse en marcha todo de acuerdo a lo planeado **

_Faltaban 15 minutos para dar las 8 de la noche en el punto de reunion "la entrada de la villa" ya se encontraban algunos alli, entre ellos Kiba y Shino, Sai, Lee y Neji, Tsunade y Shizune... solo faltaban 4 personas... Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura y Hana... en la casa de Naruto ya estaban listos, ya que con el estaban Sakura y Hana diciendole que se apresurara... salieron de alli rapidamente, llegando en menos de 5 minutos donde los otros... _

Sk- perdon por la tardanza...- _dijo saludando a los demas... naruto por su parte platicaba con Hana sobre "no creas las excusas de Kakashi sensei, el siempre inventa algo para safarse"... o ... "Tsunade no bashan no tiene la edad que aparenta"...", cosa que Tsunade oyo y le propino una mema al chico zorro... Kiba hablando con Shino energeticamente de como el seria el que rescataria a Hinata, y Shino como siempre con su seriedad, Lee con Neji simplemente posados sobre el tronco de un arbol... esperando la hora de partida...  
_N- ¬¬ como siempre Kakashi sensei...  
Sk- faltan a penas 2 minutos para las 8 Naruto... Aun tiene tiempo...  
Hn- ya llego... -_dijo segundos antes de que apareciera una nube blanca delante de ellos... al difominarse esta se dejo ver la silueta del jounin sosteniendo en manos su famosisimo "icha icha"... _

Ts- has llegado a tiempo Kakashi...-_ dijo ironicamente_  
Kk- ¬¬ que esperabas despues de que me fulminaras con la mirada Tsunade sama...- _esta simplemente sonrio  
_Ts- como todos ya estamos aquí, iran juntos hasta llegar al bosque que rodea el area de la mansion...  
Todos- hai...  
Ts- les deseo buena suerte y por favor traegan sana y salva a Hinata... - _dicho esto todos partieron con un gran salto para ir entre los espesos arboles... _

N- Hana... ¿como supiste que llegaria antes de que pasara...?  
Hn- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-_ respondio sin quitar la mirada de enfrente_- naruto- _añadio_- ese tipo no es de fiar... cuando lleguemos, quiero que me des la oportunidad de derrotarle -_ el rubio le miro pensativo_...- tengo una cuenta pendiente con el -_concluyo la chica  
_N- hai...

_Hana se fue donde Kiba, Shino y Akamaru... para conocerlos un poco mejor... Lee, Neji y Kakashi iban delante del grupo, mientras Naruto, Sakura con Sai..._

_Con NaruSakuSai_  
Sk- naruto- _dijo de modo melancolico_- ¿te has vuelto fuerte?  
N- hai... para cumplir mi promesa Sakura chan- _dijo energeticamente como siempre... la pelirosa sonrio y dirigio su mirada ante sai  
_Sk- yo soy Sakura Haruno...-_dijo en modo de presentacion a Sai_...  
Sai- yo Sai- _dijo cortante... a lo que la chica tomo como insulto estaba a punto de responder bruscamente cuando escucho que le llamaban_

N- Sakura chan... no le tomes en cuenta ttebayo... solo pon tu mente en la mision -_sonrio  
_Sk- hai... Naruto...- _siguio delante..._

_Con ShinoKibaHana and Akamaru 8)_  
Kb- y de donde eres tu Hana...  
Hn- yo soy de la aldea oculta entre la hierva_...-desvio su mirada_-  
Kb- igual que ese tipo ¿no?  
Hn- si...-_dijo no muy orgullosa de sus palabras_- por eso... tenemos que traer a Hinata san de regreso... - _dijo como terminando la conversacion, Akamaru empezo a olfatear, y gruñir un poco para "hablar" con Kiba..._

Kb- entiendo... hai...-_contesto a su can_- chicos...- _dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos_... - cerca hay algunas trampas... ya que nos acercamos a territorio enemigo...  
Sh- entendido...  
Hn- hai... "es la primera ves en todo el viaje... que escucho que hable o.o"

_Kiba acelero el paso para ir donde Kakashi y los demas para informarles la situacion_...  
Kk- entendido kiba... neji...  
Nj-hai... ¡¡byakugan!!- _observo detenidamente para todos lados_...- a 300 metros de aqui empiezan las trampas sellos explosivos y cosas que nos subestiman... -_concluyo..._  
Kk- entendido... ¡¡NARUTO!!- _exclamo... el rubio acelero el paso llegando a la altura de los jounins y Kiba_  
N- que pasa ttebayo...  
Kk- necesito que utilises tu kage bunshin y crees replicas de todos nosotros...  
N- entendido ttebayo- _el contenedor del kyuubi hizo sellos con las manos_ - kage bunshin no jutsu- y_ en un puff aparecieron 11 replicas de naruto mas el original... en total 12 narutos  
_Lee- porque has echo 10 si somos 9?  
N- una ves kiba me regaño ya que tambien akamaru cuenta-_ kiba sonrio y naruto prosiguio con lo suyo, nuevamente una convinacion de sellos y cada uno aparecio de un integrante del equipo diferente... kakashi termino de explicar el plan ..._

Kk- todos nosotros ¡¡separemonos por equipos ahora!!...- _ordeno el kakashi original... y asi todos obedesieron hasta los clones... los cuales siguieron derecho hacia las trampas, el equipo Lee se dirigio a la mansion del enemigo por el lado sudoeste para adentrarse al espeso bosque... el equipo kakashi se dirigio a la misma por el lado noreste... para terminar al igual que el otro equipo adentrandose al bosque... _

_Con el equipo Kakashi...  
_Kk- ya lo saben Naruto, Sakura... - _ambos sus alumnos asintieron_- Neji, Sai... se los explicare a ustedes... -_ ambos miraron al jounin y lider del equipo atentamente_- no importa lo que ocurra lo primero es el equipo- _el genio de los hyuuga asintio mientras el completo extraño de nombre sai simplemente siguio delante...  
_Sk- es todo un idiota ¬¬ - _comento al rubio_  
N- lo se... demo... es de nuestro equipo- _sonrio_- sabemos que hacer sakura chan n.n  
Sk- ha-hai- _sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente_...- [Inner- somos el equipo kakashi ¡¡shanarooo!!

_Con el equipo Lee...  
_Lee- ¡¡la llama de la juventud esta de nuestro lado!! -_dijo euforicamente_...  
Kb- ya calla lee... desde que nos separamos de los otros no has dejado de hablar ni un minuto de tu ¡¡bendita llama de la juventu!! -_recalco esto ultimo... que hizo que Hana dejara salir lever risitas...  
_Sh- ponganse serios chicos... estamos ahora en territorio enemigo...  
Kb/Lee- hai...  
Hn- somos un equipo ¿verdad?  
Lee- si ¿porque?  
Hn- es que... Naruto san me dijo... que lo primero es el equipo... asi que... si necesitan ayuda halli estare yo apoyandoles ¿ne?... -_los 3 chicos asintieron... pero uno hizo mas que decir "si" con su cabeza... su cabeza daba vueltas... creia cada una de esas palabras que las trago todas sin masticarlas... el tambien daria todo si la vida de ella corria peligro... _

_Con los Clones..._  
N- Pakkun... todo va de acuerdo al plan ttebayo  
Pk- si has echo un gran trabajo chico... ahora a salvar a tu novia -_dijo entusiasta el can_  
N- u///u no es mi novia...  
_Los clones y pakkun siguieron su trayectoria y llegaron a cierto punto donde las trampas ya eran visibles con las habilidades de Naruto y Pakkun unidas las trampas fueron erradicadas sin ningun contratiempo... todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado_...

_Continuara ..._

* * *

**_De nueva cuenta me encuentro con ustedes... muchas gracias por leer el fic, y de nuevo me disculpo por haberles echo esperar, pero ya comenzo todo el capitulo 7 sera bueno espero que lo sea, de una ves les dejo un resumen del cap:_**

La batalla da inicio con los clones de sombras de Naruto, cada equipo de clones da una batalla tremenda hasta que son erradicados hasta quedar solo uno en pie... es hora del factor sorpresa, los poderes de Hana al fin se conoceran, Sai luce sus habilidades, un Naruto molesto, Kiba y Lee mas entusiasmados que nunca, se han topado con ninjas merecedores de sus respetos, pero no con eso les ganaran¡trabajo en equipo! Shino y sus insectos al rescate... Sakura "los protegere"... Neji ¡¡tu puedes naruto!!...

Capitulo 7- Equipo Konoha... ¡¡al rescate!!

**_Matta ne! los quiero _**

**_Atte; Hina chan _**


	7. Equipo Konoha

**¡¡¡Hooooooooooooooola¿Adivinen quien regreso?... exacto ¡¡yo!! xD lo se, lo se no es muy emosionante u.u pero que más da, jajaja, muchas gracias por los reviews aunque nadie dejo review en el capitulo 6 TTwTT son muy crueles conmigo... etto, pero me conformo con ver los hits que ha tenido la historia "2564 hits" y solo 12 review... pero el chiste es que leen n.n eso me alegra y se que les gusta eso es lo que importa ¿que no?, Bueno me dejo de tantos rodeos les pido mil y un disculpas porque a pesar de que tengo tiempo de actualizar, no lo hago .-. eso es raro, lo se pero depende de los animos de uno y pues no he tenido muchos u.ú, pues aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy... se que el anterior cap que creo nadie tomo tiempo en leer ¬¬ no fue muy largo así que procurare hacer que este lo sea un poco más y evistar así dejarlos picos con la continuación, pero no se si hago eso probablemente... acabe más rápido de lo planeado o.ò... Bueno pues sin nada más que decir yo me retiro... nos vemos al final n.n**

**

* * *

**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Kakashi fue puntual, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Hana, Sai, y Akamaru en camino al recate de Hinata, lo primero es el trabajo en equipo, el no sabía el porque pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella ya que sus palabras le alentaron, los clones al ataque, Naruto y Pakkun todo de acuerdo a lo planeado...  
_  
**Capítulo 7- Equipo Konoha... ¡¡Al rescate!!**

_Los clones y pakkun siguieron su trayectoria y llegaron a cierto punto donde las trampas ya eran visibles con las habilidades de Naruto y Pakkun unidas las trampas fueron erradicadas sin ningun contratiempo... todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado_...

N- Pakkun...  
Pk- ¿que pasa Naruto?  
N- ¿ya es tiempo ttebayo? - pregunto arqueando una ceja  
Pk- ¿tan desesperado estás? chico- dijo a modo sarcastico el can...  
N- Sabes que no puedo permitir que alguien importante para mi este en apuros... ¡¡¡Primero muerto a verla mal¡¡DATTEBAYO!!- grito a todo pulmon  
Pakkun que solo le miraba sonriendo temerosamente asintio con la cabeza  
Pk- ya es hora... Naruto- dijo el can escondiendose entre unos arboles, Naruto y los otros clones pararon en seco a mitad del bosque, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu" repitio una ves más el rubio para que apareciese uno más como él, acumulando el chackra en una de sus manos creando el Rasengan y puntando hacia un gran roble...

N- ¡¡RASENGAN!!- embisitio contra el gran árbol haciendo un gran estruendo... que alboroto todo el bosque haciendo que las criaturas huyeran, también tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros, anunciando así que Uzumaki Naruto esta presente en batalla... La polvadera se hizo presente, todos los clones estaban en posicion defensiva, en un parpadeo de la espesura de la naturaleza fueron apareciendo uno a uno los aliados de Kashite hacian acto de presencia rodeandolos a todos...

Tipo1- Así que nos volvemos a ver... Uzumaki Naruto...  
Tipo4- le conoces Takashi?- pregunto un rubio de tes palida  
Tak- claro que le conosco ¬¬ el fue, aquel idiota que se llevo a la prometida de Kashite san...  
Todos los clones - ¿¿¿¡¡¡PROMETIDA!!!???  
Tipo2- Obvio que prometida ¬¬U - dijo un moreno con gafas un poco más grandes que las de shino [en la 1º temporada  
N- con razon Hana quiere acabar con el -.-U - dijo para si  
El más alto de los aliados de la hierva aparentemente el lider de estos llevaba ensima una gabardina completanmente negra con un "gorro" que cumbria hasta la mitad de su rostro... solo por así desirlo contemplaba la escena...

Tlider- ¡¡dejense de estupideces!!- dijo euforico el antes presentado por mi xD... - ¡¡Takashi, Riuka, Suiguetzu, Kotaro, Kay¡¡Atacad!!- dijo en modo de orden a los que todos sin reproches ni nada se lanzaron contra los chicos de Konoha...

Mientras tanto con Kakashi y los demás

Neji que se encontraba con el Byakugan activado mirando en direccion hacia los clones, daba informacion de que había sido aquel estruendo...  
Nj- Naruto ha completado la primera parte del plan- dirigio su mirada hacia delante- nos encontramos cerca de la mansion del enemigo, y aun quedan ninjas vigilando el area, a unos 200 metros de aquí nos toparemos con 2 de ellos...- dijo desapareciendo el byakugan de sus ojos.  
Kk- buen trabajo Neji...- Kakashi que iba lidereando el grupo, miraba entusiasmados a sus ahora compañeros Sakura y Naruto, que más que entusiasmados la adrenalina les dominaba... pero no podía dejar que por la adrenalina todo el plan cayera... - Sakura- retomo palabra el Jounin mayor

Sk- si Kakashi sensei- le miro desde una posicion un poco más atrás  
Kk- tu te encargaras de ellos... -hizo una pausa- confio en ti... -sonrio debajo de esa molesta mascara...  
Sk- hai- los ojos de Sakura irradeaban extremo deseo de combate en esos momentos quería que Naruto viera sus verdaderas habilidades que supiera de una buena ves que ella jamás volvería a ser un estorbo y que si fuera necesario moriria por ellos... el rubio por su parte le preocupaba que pudiera meterse en algun buen lio y verse en la necesidad de ayudarle. aunque también tenía confianza en que Sakura ahora era mucho mejor, mucho mejor que el... a su forma de pensar... El equipo se detuvo... dejando que Sakura avanzara sola... todos le miraban excepto sai que cada que habia una pausa se hagarraba a dibujar en una pequeña libreta que lleva con el...

Sakura salio a la vista de los tipos... pero no poseia banda en su cabeza... no habia que le identificara con Konoha...  
Sk- Konnishiwa... -dijo en un modo tierno la pelirosa  
tipo1- hi hi - contesto uno de ellos que se distinguia entre los 2... ya que sus ojos eran de difernte color uno negro y uno azul... [como los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto xD solo que uno y uno  
tipo2- dejate de idioteses Souske...-miro a Sakura detenidamente el acompañante de "souske" quien llevaba puesta una gabardina que le curbria medio rostro dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos, rosas raro que paresca -... Sakura-san... que bueno ver que se encuentra aquí- dijo el tipo sonriendo maliciosamente debajo de la gabardina... Sakura por su parte estaba completamente sorprendida...  
Sk- ¿como?¿como has sabido mi nombre?... - sus ojos estaban desorbitados... no lo podia creer...  
Sou- ¡¡Jiro san es el mejor de todos!! - dijo entusiasta el oji negroazul  
jiro- No es de esperarse... ya que mi trabajo es saber... quienes son los que no quieren la felicidad de Akemi kun...- cerro sus ojos tomando una posicion tranquila y serena como si no le importace tener a un shinobi de Konoha alli

Sk- me estas subertimando- sonrio- si ya lo saben... en ese caso no hay necesidad que me prensente con ustedes ¿cierto? -sakura introdujo una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero y saco de alli el protector de la hoja, lo acomodo entre sus cabellos y lo anudo, teniendolo ya bien colocado hizo un movimiento de manos y aparecieron a cada lado de ella dos replicas frentudas...  
Sou- ¡¡¡YO PRIMERO!!!- hizo un movimiento de manos y sus ojos que eran negro-azul ahora eran azul-negro cosa que sakura no le encontro sentido alguno...

Con Lee y los otros  
Ellos ya se encontraban en la posicion indicada... solo observando al "enemigo"... estaban recostados en el frio y humedo piso pecho tierra, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hana, asi respectivamente...

Hn- ya podemos empezar... esto es estrezante...  
Lee- aun no... falta que Akamaru nos de la señal...-miro a Kiba...- la llama de la juventud se extinguira a este paso- susurro al moreno... el cual al igual que los otros una gotota estilo anime estaba en su nuca...  
Kb- akamaru estás listo... - el perrote solo dio un gruñido de entusiasmo...  
Hana ya habia cambiado de posicion ahora se encontraba viendo hacia arriba soplando las ojas que caian por ensima de su rostro...  
Sh- eres igual que el...- todos le miraron raro, pero kiba y lee hasta akamaru sabian a lo que se referia, al parecer hana no tanto ya que solo le miraba con cara de "mi no hablar tu idioma"... - eres igual que Naruto kun...-hizo una breve pausa- serás la primera que ataque sin avisarnos a nosotros lo que harás... de echo... ya has entablado un plan...- llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica que le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos... al sentir el contacto de su mano en su rostro se sonrojo... al instante quito su mano lentamente...  
Kb- ¿a que te refieres Shino?- pregunto kiba viendo tal escenita- ¿atacar?¿que plan?... - Shino que estaba con una catarina en la punta de su dedo indice [N/A- se la quito a Hana de la cara xD... Shino prosiguio con su explicacion...

Sh- al momento de que Hana san coloco sus manos en el piso para girarse susurro algo pero como ud estaban hablando de la llama de la juventud no lo notaron- llevo la catarina a una hoja, Hana le miraba ahora curiosa- una leve vibracion se hizo presnete en el subsuelo... cuando se giro completamente logre ver un par de raices y unos agujeros en el piso... los cuales cubrio al ponerse de espaldas contra los mismos... - en ese momento Akamaru dio un gruñido y Kiba al momento entendio...

Kb- hoooooooooooooooooooo... chicos...- hablo el de las marcas en las mejillas- ...los clones han empezado la pelea, Sakura chan también esta peleando pero... solo ellos los demás estan en ceros  
Hn- Lee... - hablo la chica del grupo  
Lee- nany?- le miro el cejas encrespadas  
Hn- ¿ya puedo iniciar el ataque? - dijo sonriente la chica la cual acababa de terminar de hacer unos sellos con las manos aun mirando a Shino... el pelinegro asintio con la cabeza - Shino kun...-sonrio- lo que dije anteriormente fue... tsukamaeru no jutsu... [traduccion tsukamaeru : capturar/captura/atrapar- al terminar la tecnica la maleza debajo de los pies de los "guardias" empezo a crecer velozmente - ahora regreso- fue lo que dijo Hana antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hiervas y reaparecer frente a los shinobis de la hierva...

Hn- hola Yuki san... Yami kun... y hola los otros dos que no se quienes sean n.n...  
yuki/yami- konnishiwa nee chan n.n - saludaron los dos "mas" jovenes uno pelirojo y el otro castaño, ambos con los ojos marrones...- has regresado ya...- hablaban a la par aquellos dos jovenes ninjas...  
Hn- no... ni loca - sonrio- he venido por Hinata san  
Yuki- por Hina nee chan ?... porque?  
Hn- nada de Hina nee chan ¬¬ ella no es de este lugar...  
Tipo- al momento de entrar por esas puertas... pertenece aqui Hana san... - contesto el mas alto del grupo que estaba completamente cubierto por un vendaje...  
Hn-"esa voz..."  
Tipo2-Hana chan... -hablo con un tono femenino aquella que también vestia de vendajes- acaso ya no reconoces a tus padres querida n.n

Hana a tales palabras quedo en shock... no lo podia creer... en sus ojos se empalmaban las lágrimas... por la comisura de sus ojos empezaban a salir aquello que desde hacia tiempo evitaba... con ambas manos limpio el liquido salado que recorria sus mejillas y sonrio alegremente...  
Yami- nos has descubierto...  
Yuki- Hana nee chan - concluyo las palabras de su hermano  
Hn -arigato... Yami Yuki chan n.n - sonrio- pero no funcionara...  
Yuki- ¿funcionar¿que?  
Yami- Hana chan... esto no es una ilusion  
Yuki- hemos mejorado - ambos al mismo tiempo ejecutaron una serie de sellos y en un parpadeo ambos "padres" de hana empezaron a desenredarse de las vendas dejando ver su verdadero yo...

Hn- ¡¡Otto san Oka san!!- las lagrimas eran abundantes las demas no sabñian si ayudarle o no... era un momento estrezante... y más para la chica de cabellos oscuros...  
???- ¡Hana!- una vos proveniente de los arbustos se escucho- ¡¡confiamos en ti!!

Con Naruto y los otros [clones  
Tk-Asi que son clones  
TL-mierda!!  
N-Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!- una batalla masiva se llebaba a cabo... cientos de clones de naruto aparecieron... sin que los demás se dieran cuenta uno junto a Pakkun salieron corriendo...

Con Kakashi y los otros  
Kk- verifica la situacion  
Nj- hai ¡¡byakugan!!- dirigio su mirada al campo de lado dirigido por lee- Hana san se encuentra en batalla con 4 ninjas dos de ellos adultos los otros son como nosotros... -dirigio a donde Naruto y los clones - hay un ataque masivo por parte de Naruto... al parecer las cosas han cambiado...  
Kk- ¿que dices?  
Nj- el naruto original...  
N- mande?  
Neji saco un Kunai y lo lanzo a Naruto que solo sonrio y se le clavo el kunai en el pecho   
Kk- que has echo- kakashi miraba sorprendido la escena  
Nj- como decia el Naruto Original - ¡¡puff!! desaparecio el naruto que les acompañaba- a salido de batalla seguido por Pakkun...  
Kk- ¬¬U pakkun... naruto... se las veran conmigo...  
Nj-" vamos Naruto... confio en que tu podrás... salva a Hinata nee san"- penso

Continuara...

* * *

**Konnishiwa!!! jejeje no lo pude evitar, pero aquí esta la actualización... ¿que les parecio? ... ¿bueno?¿malo?... onegai dejen review!!!! **

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!!! n.n**

Hina chan hyuuga Girl [Naru/Fan OwO 


End file.
